


white wedding

by kuzuhina (Know_Your_Paradoxes)



Series: Kuzuhina Week 2020 (kuzuhinas) [5]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Hinata Hajime, Background Kuzuryu Natsumi/Mioda Ibuki, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kuzuhina Week, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nonbinary Mioda Ibuki, Relationship Discussions, Slow Dancing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/kuzuhina
Summary: Day 5: White DayAt Natsumi's wedding, Fuyuhiko has a realization about his relationship with Hajime.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Kuzuryu Natsumi/Mioda Ibuki
Series: Kuzuhina Week 2020 (kuzuhinas) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837930
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	white wedding

It had been about two hours since Natsumi had kissed her spouse and she had walked down the aisle as a married woman. Fuyuhiko had watched his sister intensely, as she beamed up at Ibuki, with eyes full of happy tears and a blush across her cheeks. She had never looked so happy, and she had never looked so beautiful.

It had been about thirty minutes since the married couple had shared their first dance. It was to a song that Fuyuhiko didn't recognize, but it clearly mattered to the two of them. Ibuki was a musician, after all, so their wedding song was incredibly special to them. They held Natsumi tightly, and they spoke to her with a soft voice, softer than he had ever heard them speak before. Ibuki was normally very loud, very energetic. That crumbled when they were talking to their wife, as they slowly spun around in a circle. They had never seemed so subdued, and they had never seemed so thankful.

Now, Fuyuhiko was dancing with his boyfriend of three years, Hajime Hinata. This song was also one that he didn't recognize, but it felt a bit more personal to him than Natsumi and Ibuki's wedding song did. His fingers were interlocked with Hajime's, and for just a moment, it felt like he was safe.

Hajime Hinata had a way about him that made everything seem okay, even if the world was falling apart around him. One look into his eyes made Fuyuhiko feel certain that things would turn out the way that he wanted them to. In his suit (Ibuki had insisted that Hajime was one of their groomsmen), he looked like a hero. Fuyuhiko wanted nothing more than to kiss him into oblivion, letting everyone else fade away until it was just him and Hajime.

His head was fuzzy, full of thoughts and feelings, and Hajime, ever observant, picked up on this. "Hey, what're you thinking about?" he asked, voice raspy from having not spoken for a while.

"Everything," Fuyuhiko replied, and it was true.

"Well, what everything are we talking?"

"Marriage. Love. Relationships. How happy Natsumi seems."

Hajime nodded, looking down at Fuyuhiko with the fondest eyes he'd ever seen. "She does seem happy. Ibuki seems happy too. Ecstatic, almost. Makes you forget how much money got spent for this, doesn't it?"

Fuyuhiko let out a hoarse laugh. "Yeah, it would if it weren't for our parents. They almost had a heart attack when Natsumi told them she wanted a custom wedding dress and a flower arrangement from Santa Shikiba. You'd think that old money like that wouldn't give a shit."

"Yeah, you'd think. But uh... what about marriage specifically were you thinking about?" Hajime's voice was calm but held a certain unfamiliarity to it that Fuyuhiko couldn't place. He was clearly masking a tiny bit of anxiety, but Fuyuhiko decided that this wasn't exactly the place to point it out.

"Well... Natsumi and Ibuki have been together for a couple years, right? And we have, too... Should we get married?"

Hajime's eyes widened and Fuyuhiko assumed that he had hit the target on what Hajime had been thinking. "Um, well, we don't have to if you're not comfortable, but... I can't say I haven't thought about proposing."

"Yeah, no shit. When we first got together, we did the cup breaking ritual and you asked if I was proposing to you. Kinda hard to recover from that."

The taller man laughed nervously. "Yeah, you'll never let me live that down, huh?"

"You've really thought about it?" Fuyuhiko asked, feeling his face heat up.

"Of course. We've been together for a long time, and you mean a lot to me. I'd be crazy not to have thought about it at some point. You're incredible, Fuyuhiko. You're so loyal, and kind, and you always know what to say when I feel upset. Plus, it helps that you're the most handsome man I've ever met."

Fuyuhiko couldn't help but laugh at that. "Not to be a fucking dork, but have you looked in a mirror recently, Hinata? You're... you're perfect."

"You make me feel perfect, and that's what makes me love you so much."

Fuyuhiko tilted his head upward, and Hajime followed his lead by connecting their lips. Each time they kissed, it felt even more like heaven than the last. He could spend the rest of his life like this, hands holding his boyfriend, kissing him and thinking that he's the luckiest person on the face of the Earth.

When they pulled away, Fuyuhiko whispered, "God, I wanna marry you so fucking bad."

"Me too. We should talk about that when we get home, though. Don't wanna upstage your sister at her own wedding, do we?"

"That'd be such a fucking power move. She'd never speak to me again. We should do it. Just to be dramatic assholes."

Hajime laughed, his joy ringing in Fuyuhiko's ears and making his heart swell. "As tempting as that offer is, I think it'd be easier for both of us if we just let Natsumi have this night for herself. Plus, if we get home and get engaged... well, we can engage in something else right after."

That certainly caught Fuyuhiko's attention. "Actually, you're right. We should definitely discuss this at home. And then we should definitely celebrate. As many times as possible."

Hajime planted a kiss onto the top of Fuyuhiko's head, and as he stepped forward to put his head to his boyfriend's chest, Fuyuhiko realized that he loved weddings. Almost as much as he loved his wedding date.


End file.
